


Love You

by sammysouffle



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Adorable Carlos, Adorable TK, Fluff, I Love You, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysouffle/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: TK expresses his love for Carlos
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Love You

“I love you,” the words easily spill out of his mouth like he’s said it a million times before. He has. Just in his head. Today he found the courage to say it out loud as they lie in bed, their hands intertwined with each other’s as Carlos looks at him like he is the only thing in the world. So yeah, it’s easy to say those words out loud.

The expression on Carlos’ face changes and for a second TK wonders if he has made a mistake. Thoughts of Alex and everything that happened with him flood TK’s mind. But Carlos isn’t Alex. He reminds himself. He hasn’t read the signs wrong. Carlos loves him. He has seen it in his eyes.

As moments pass by and Carlos says nothing, TK’s confidence fades. Just as he is about to untangle himself from his boyfriend and make his way out of bed, Carlos pulls him back and places a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I love you too,” he says, flashing TK one of his signature smiles that makes TK go weak in the knees.

“Why did it take you so long to say it?” TK can’t help but ask.

“I just couldn’t believe it.”

“That I loved you?” TK doesn’t even bother hiding the shock and disappointment from his voice. He thought that after all this time, after everything they have been through, Carlos wouldn’t doubt his love.

“No, I couldn’t believe-,” Carlos takes a pause “I always thought I would be the first one to say ‘I love you’”

“Why is that?”

“After everything that happened in your past-“

“You thought I would be afraid of commitment? I think I’ve already proved that I am all in with this relationship.” TK informs him. “I have moved on from my past.”

“I know. And I just- I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have doubted you. But when it comes to the proposal, I’ll beat you to it!”

TK’s eyes widened at that. “Whoa, whoa, whoa... reign it in cowboy. Let’s not get that ahead of ourselves. Yet.”


End file.
